


The Scrapbook

by SonezakiRin



Category: Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonezakiRin/pseuds/SonezakiRin
Summary: It's that time of year again. Spring Cleaning. Ouma has never been much of a clean person, but Kiibo always insisted on him being clean...not much of a habit that he had picked up on but he still tried nonetheless. Ouma is cleaning up the house with the help of Amami since Kiibo is currently not home. Ouma discovers a book on top of a bookshelf that just so happens to be a scrapbook mapping out some key points in Kiibo and Ouma's relationship. Won't it be nice to go down memory lane?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I hope it still makes sense.

It was that time of year again. Spring cleaning. The purple haired dictator was probably as messy as a person can get, but Kiibo had tried to get him into the habit of cleaning up after himself. That only got Ouma to be about 30% cleaner, but hey, that’s better than nothing. However, now it was Kiibo’s favorite time of the year where they spent an entire week cleaning the house from top to bottom. Ouma didn’t know much about cleaning so it was all very difficult for him the first time around. Heck, he didn’t even know that you were supposed to dust a bed. He just figured it was always clean since he laid in it everyday. Apparently not.

Ouma groaned as he stretched his fingers out as far as he could, attempting to reach a box that was on top of the bookshelf. Kiibo wasn’t around at the moment so he couldn’t ask the other to help him out. Regardless, there’s no way he would actually admit to the other that he was too short to reach something in the house. His pride was too great for that, and he knew Kiibo would just tease him for it as well.

“Hey shorty need some help?” The purple haired male internally screamed at the top of his lungs as he was hit with the sudden realization that Amami had come over in order to help him clean up. That’s how much of a mess the house was.

Ouma whipped his head around and glared daggers at the other. “No Rantarhoe I don’t need your assistance,” He huffed, rolling his eyes and turning around to try out a new tactic in getting the box. Amami only crossed his arms and looked up at the other with an amused smiling, just casually waiting for things to go wrong.

The small boy crouched down and grabbed the ends of the chair, scooting it as close to the bookshelf as he could. Amami tried to offer help but Ouma’s pride was still getting to him and he quickly told him to shut up. Ouma then stood up as close to the edge of the chair that he could without falling off before causing the other to burst out into a fit of laughter by getting on his tippy toes. It was embarrassing, yes, but there was no way Ouma was going to ask for help.

He pressed his body against the bookshelf and raised his arms to attempt to reach the box once again. Some of the spines from the books on the bookshelf were digging into his ribcage and causing him to feel slight pain, but he knew he would never hear the end of it when Kiibo found out that he did not actually clean the house while he was gone. 

Almost as if it was a gift from God, Ouma’s fingertips were finally able to touch the box. He let out a small yelp of achievement which startled the green haired male significantly. Ouma didn’t pay attention to the half-assed lecture Amami gave him about considering other people’s emotions because he was so distracted by the fact that he finally was able to reach the box. He tried to pull the box close to him as best as he could, being able to drag the box over the him slowly each time he repeated the motion. 

Right when the box was finally within his grasp, he grabbed it enthusiastically and pulled it towards his chest. “I got it!” He exclaimed happily until he realized that he was starting to fall backwards.

‘Oh yeah’ he thought. ‘I was on my tippy toes and then I just threw myself back.’ It felt almost like slow motion to him although he wasn’t sure why that was. He heard Amami let out a surprised yelp and was surprised when he felt himself in the others arms.

“A-Ahh don’t worry Ouma. I got you,” Amami laughed nervously but stopped when he saw Ouma in an almost daze type of state. “Ouma? Hey, Ouma! You ok?”

As if on cue, Ouma blinked his eyes rapidly a few times until he had been brought back to reality. “Y-Yeah! I’m fine!” He huffed, hurling himself out of the others arms. “Thanks for the help I suppose, peasant.” 

Amami let out yet another laugh. That was probably as nice as Ouma was going to be with him so he considered himself pretty special. He grabbed the chair and started to trail after Ouma with it. Totally not because he assumed the smaller male might need it with another tall location and refuse to ask for help once again.

Ouma looked into the box and beamed automatically at its contents. “Amami! You can put the chair down. We’re going to take a break!” He cheered, plopping himself down on the couch with his legs crossed as he placed the box in front of himself.

Amami furrowed his brows together but complied and left the chair next to the couch, taking a seat next to Ouma. “What’s in the box?” He had to say that he was genuinely curious since Ouma was rarely excited about anything unless it was something given to him by Kiibo. He didn’t even think that Ouma knew that himself.

“Look!” Ouma cheered, rummaging through the box and taking out a beautifully decorated purple and blue book. “It’s a scrapbook Kiibo and I made of our relationship!” The smile on his face being as wide as ever as he let out small giggles and hugged the book close to his chest. 

“Really? Kiibo never told me about that,” Amami added, eyeing the other strangely.

Ouma rolled his eyes. “Well duh! Kiibo has always been reserved about our relationship. I’m not even sure why I mean we are married,” he let out another huff, having a small look of pain on his face before shaking it off and placing the book on his lap. “Anyways! I’ll explain every picture here for you since you probably don’t know the stories behind them!” He smiled proudly and began to flip through the pages while Amami watched intently.

This first picture that Ouma had pointed to was a photo that Ouma himself most likely took from his phone. He was on Kiibo’s back, most likely having caught him by surprise since the white haired male looked shocked and slightly uncomfortable at having the other on his back. Ouma was smiling brightly at the camera and throwing up a peace sign. They seemed to have been in the courtyard of their old school as well and the flowers were blooming nicely in the background.

“This one I took when I first met Kiibo. I thought he was so cool! He was that transfer kid who just so happened to be in my class and apparently he was like this robotics genius! I thought he would be able to help me dominate the world!” Ouma let out a small laugh. “Of course I never did get to do that. I’m twenty eight and I never got to rule over anything.”

“Didn’t Kiibo say to you once that you ruled his world?” Amami mused, smirking when he saw the other boys face heat up.

“Sh-Shut up!” He whined, shaking his head in hopes that his blush would go away. “A-Anyways. I totally ran after him after school and jumped on his back to take this picture. He was so scared and confused. I’m surprised he didn’t file a restraining order against me.” Now it was time for both Ouma and Amami to laugh at that statement.

“Maybe he always thought you were kinda cute ever since he first laid eyes on you?” Amami mused which earned him a small nudge from the other. Ouma always knew Amami was the biggest Kiibouma shipper out there. He was surprised Amami never asked him questions about their relationship.

Ouma turned the page to see a photobooth picture of him and Kiibo. His heart almost melted at the photos since he had forgotten about them. On the first frame, Ouma and Kiibo were pulling each other’s faces. They were just being silly. They were the best of friends before Ouma asked Kiibo to go out with him. On the second one, it was Ouma kissing Kiibo on the cheek while the white haired male looked flushed from head to toe. On the third one, it was Kiibo kissing Ouma’s cheek while the supreme ruler looked like he was having the time of his life. And on the last one, both boys were exchanging a small kiss and they both looked very flustered and shy in the photo.

“This is from when Kiibo and I had our first kiss! We didn’t know what to do for the last photo so I was like hey yolo and went in for the kill. I just didn’t think I would be that shy I look so disgusting here ugh!” He whined, covering his face in embarrassment.

“Nah, you look like you’re the happiest person in the world. Why would you look bad?” Amami asked.

“Well of course I'm happy! I’m only the happiest guy ever when I’m with Kiibo! He makes my heart do that stupid flip thing and he’s always been so kind to me and he loves me so much and he’s just the best friend I ever had!” Ouma mused, covering his cheeks with his hands and letting out a small squeal.

Amami laughed and motioned for Ouma to continue. The boy nodded and flipped through some more pages. “This one right here is when I asked Kiibo to marry me. You better believe he was a crying mess when I asked him. He looked so happy. I had Kaede spy on us and take some pictures when I finally asked him. This one was his favorite though because it’s when he had said yes and I had the look on my face like I had just won the world.”

“Just like you wanted, right?”

“Yeah…” Ouma trailed off, a loving smile on his face. “I didn’t care about ruling the world after marrying Kiibo because he’s all I need in my life.” That made Amami smile. Ouma rarely ever spilled his heart out. He always claimed it as a loser thing [ like Amami for example ] to do.

They continued to talk about many of the pages that were there. Ouma had a huge smile plastered on his face throughout the whole time. He felt like he was reliving his relationship with Kiibo, and that still made his heart flutter. 

Ouma’s smile, however, soon faded when he reached the last page, and Amami’s face paled at the sight of it. “O-Ouma are you-”

“Why is this here?” Ouma mumbled, hands shaking as they carefully traced down the page before he gripped on it aggressively. “Why would someone put this lie on here?!” He growled as he adjusted his hold on the page to rip it.

“H-Hey don’t do that!” Amami reached over and held Ouma’s hand tightly in his own. “Don’t! You’ll regret it!” He exclaimed, attempting to get the boy to let go of the page before he would be able to comfort him.

“I don’t….I don’t….I just….why is this here? It shouldn’t be here. Kiibo he-” Ouma let go of the page, swatting Amami’s hand away as he slapped his face multiple times, attempting to prevent the tears from coming.

Amami frowned and carefully took the book from Ouma’s lap and closed it, putting it back in the box before he could damage it. “It’s ok Ouma. It’ll be alright,” He spoke softly, combing his fingers through the others hair. 

Ouma immediately stopped crying and stared down at his lap. Amami couldn’t see his expression so he didn’t know what was going through the others mind. He was about to ask how he was feeling until Ouma quickly snapped his head up with a smile. “You’re right! When Kiibo gets home I’ll just ask him why he put that stupid thing in there. It wasn’t even funny I’m ashamed. What a bad prank.” He sighed, shaking his head and leaning back into the couch.

“What are you talking about? Kiibo’s not coming home today or tomorrow or ever, Ouma,” Amami stated carefully, narrowing his gaze at the other.

The smaller boys expression immediately turned into one of anger and he lunged forward at the other, aggressively shoving him against the table. “Shut up! Shut the fuck up! He is coming back! You just don’t get it!” He fumed, his hands shaking against the wad of fabric he had in his grasp. His eyes were watering and he looked like he was talking to himself rather than Amami.

“No Ouma, he isn’t! He’s never coming back!” Amami bit back. He didn’t like to yell at Ouma like this. Especially not over this, but he had to get through to the other somehow. He would apologize for his behavior later, but not now.

“Shut up! Stop lying! Kiibo just went to the store! He’ll be back!” Ouma’s breaths started to turn rigid and Amami noticed that the boy had begun to hyperventilate. He had to get him to calm down before he did something stupid.

Amami grabbed onto Ouma’s wrists and yanked him off of himself, holding his hands tightly into his so that Ouma wouldn’t be able to hit him or something worse. “Listen to me Ouma! Kiibo isn’t coming back! He’s dead! He killed himself last year! That was his suicide note! He’s not coming back!” He yelled, feeling himself start to tear up at the memory. He’ll never forget how heartbroken him and Saihara felt when they received a phone call from Ouma during one of their date nights. He could perfectly remember the boy screaming and sobbing into the phone. He wasn’t forming any proper sentences, but the only words Amami had been able to catch were, “Kiibo…..he….gone...he did it….he’s dead.” Both him and Saihara had raced over to Ouma and Kiibo’s house after the other boy abruptly hung up on them. Amami had been grateful that Kiibo gave him a spare key in the past because they had walked in on Ouma attempting to commit suicide as well.

He remembers having to hold Ouma down with Saihara until the other boy was finally able to calm down, stating that he came home from the store to see a note left for him at the front of his house. Ouma had said that Kiibo had written a suicide note and after he had read it, he went to Kiibo’s study room to see that he had in fact gone through with his plan.

Ouma was never the same after that. Initially, Ouma blamed himself and said it was his fault Kiibo committed suicide, but last Amami remembered, Ouma had never once been abusive towards his partner to push him to such extremes. Kiibo had also had no history of mental illness or displaying any signs of them, so according to them, he was fine. They don’t know why Kiibo killed himself. He didn’t talk about any problems he had either in his note. It was just a heartfelt message addressed to Ouma about how much he loves him and how sorry he is. Saihara had also taken matters into his own hands and investigated to make sure that it wasn’t a murder. It pained him to see one of his good friends in such a condition, but he was doing it to make sure Ouma wasn’t in danger. Well, he was a danger to himself at the moment, but he wanted to make sure that there wasn’t anyone else trying to get Ouma as well. In the end, Kiibo’s death was ruled as suicide. No one had an explanation for what happened. Everyone was shocked it even happened in the first place. He just looked...so happy.

Ouma on the other hand, was no longer the happy boy he was. He was depressed but continued to force himself to stay happy. He refused to acknowledge Kiibo’s death. Even going as far as to avoid going to his funeral, something that Kiibo’s parents greatly detest Ouma for. He just didn’t want to accept it. He had made himself believe Kiibo was just at the store, just like he was, and that he would come back soon. Whenever Ouma made food, he would serve two plates, always claiming that he didn’t want Kiibo to come home being hungry. He still got Kiibo gifts for his birthday, Christmas, and Valentine’s Day. They’re just placed in Kiibo’s study room. That room is also severely off limits to everyone. Ouma claims to not know why, just saying that Kiibo wouldn’t want anything out of place.

Ouma was just a mess.

Ouma’s eyes widened at Amami’s sudden exclamation. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words wouldn’t come out. Tears started to stream down his face and Ouma felt himself sink to the ground, Amami following suit to pull the boy into a tight hug. Ouma slowly returned the others hug, burying his face into the other’s chest.

He mumbled something quietly about wanting to read the note again. Amami eyed him suspiciously but reluctantly agreed once Ouma promised to not rip the page. Ouma looked down at the familiar writing that belonged to his husband. He took in each word carefully, biting his lip to contain his tears.

_ I don’t know how I’m supposed to be starting this. Really I don’t. Usually when a couple gets married they suspect to be together forever, right? Make it through any hardship? Avertedly not in our case….I love you Ouma, really I do. You’re the person I love most in the world. The person I would hate to see so sad. The person I would hate to see cry once you finish this. I’m scared as well. I’m so scared. I don’t want to die, but I have to. I hope you can understand. Please don’t hate me. I can’t tell you why this is happening. I know I’m supposed to trust you with everything, but this secret dies with me, literally. Just remember this isn’t your fault, and if there comes a day where you start to move on and gain feelings for someone else….then by all means go for it. I don’t want to hold you back. I just want you to be happy. That’s all I want. I’m doing this for you. Maybe one day I’ll be able to explain it to you. I need to wrap this up now because you’ll be home from the store soon. I don’t want you to walk in on it. I’m sorry I couldn’t make this note any better. My mind is a mess. Just please don’t hate me Ouma. I promise I love you with all my heart. _

_ -Kiibo Kokichi _

“I just want to know why….” Ouma let out with a shaky breath. “I want to know why. I want to know what happened. I want….I want to know so bad. He was my husband. I should have noticed if he was depressed or something. I want to know if it was my fault. I want to fucking know….so bad…” He choked out. “But he’s gone, and I’ll never know. I’ll never know what the fuck happened that day.” He shut the book once again and threw it onto the floor, feeling himself become fed up with it once again.

Amami sighed as he pulled the other into his embrace and just cradled him as he cried his heart out. He didn’t know what to say. What could he have said? He couldn’t say it wasn’t his fault because he honestly didn’t know. He was just as curious as Ouma. He wanted there to be closure as well, but unfortunately this is all a mystery and will forever be one.

After a couple of minutes, Ouma ceased his crying. It wasn’t a surprise that he didn’t spend that long crying. He almost spent ten minutes a day crying over the death of his husband. Amami and Saihara have been concerned about Ouma for a while which is why Amami volunteered to help Ouma clean. Saihara had asked him to analyze Ouma and his mental state. Amami knew it as bad but he didn’t think it was this bad. He didn’t trust Ouma by himself anymore. He didn’t want to.

“Hey, how about you come over to Saihara and I’s place and we all hang out like we did in high school, yeah?” He suggested, offering the other a small smile. Even if he said no, Amami would force him to come with. He didn’t trust him.

Much to his surprise, Ouma nodded in agreement. “Yeah let’s just go already...I don’t want to think about this…” He mumbled, getting up slowly and walking towards the door, tripping every so often since he didn’t bother to wipe the tears out of his eyes.

Amami took out his phone and sent a quick text to Saihara to let him know he was coming over with Ouma before he followed the other out the door.

  
However, there was something in the case no one had noticed. There was a major clue in the whole ordeal that would have explained it all. The smallest thing that had been overlooked had been what caused the correct verdict, also known as Saihara’s original speculation, to be filed as suicide, and the overlook happened with the note.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I Satan yet? I didn't want to give you guys a warning that this was actually sad af cuz I wanted to surprise you-  
> Also, can anyone figure out what really happened to Kiibo? I'll write out Kiibo's side of the story if you can figure it out.


End file.
